


Meet me halfway

by blossom_angel85



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Meet me halfwayPairing: McRollContinuation of Season 2 episode 4 Mea MakameaeWhen Steve and Cath finally meet up in Mumbai
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Steve’s POV

It was amazing the feelings she always managed to invoke in him.. 

One little smile and she had his heart racing, and his stomach all tied up in nervous knots.. She made him feel like a teenager again, and that is how he knew she was the one for him.. The ache he felt in his heart the day she told him she got new orders being sent T.A.D to NAVCENT, it was a disappointment for sure but more then that, he felt a sadness knowing that he knew he wouldn’t be able to see her for a while.. 

Though he was still yet to tell her, he knew in his heart he loved her.. He just wasn’t ready to say those three words out loud yet as those words whilst they didn’t scare him, it wasn’t just a throwaway word he said to anyone, especially Catherine. He did hope that him always asking her for favours was his way of saying he missed her and just wanted to see her or even hear her voice. 

It had crossed his mind that one day it might be too late to say those words, but he just couldn’t quite yet… He wanted it to be a special moment between them, he wanted those words to be just heard by her and no one else. He knew Lori had already begun to develop a crush on him, and he was very careful not to exploit that at all, he didn’t want to lead her on or make her feel there was any kind of chance, when really, the only person he wanted was Catherine. 

So, sitting on a plane on his way to Mumbai a few months later, she had been given some time off finally and she had called Steve to let him know if he still wanted to meet halfway, and so now he was on his way to meet her in Mumbai. Anyone who saw him would have thought he was nervous about the plane ride but he was just filled with exited nerves about meeting up with her again. His hands were a little sweaty as they always did when he was nervous and so he wiped his hands on his jeans, and took a breath in. 

“You know they say planes are the safest way to travel”, a young woman around his own age pipped up.. She was sitting in the seat beside him, and heard the sharp intake of breath along with his nervous habit of wiping his hands on his pants.. He turned to look at her, and smiled. She was a pretty woman, and she was looking at him like she was interested and this was her way in, he chuckled and nodded.. “I know.. I’m not a nervous flyer”, at her look of doubt, he continued on a little quicker.. “I’m really not.. It’s just.. I’m meeting up with my girl in Mumbai, we haven’t seen each other in months and I’m just a little excited”. 

He wasn’t an idiot, he could see the slight disappointment in her eyes though with a slight mischievous grin when he mentioned the word ‘my girl’, that didn’t stop her from containing to flirt though, “Well, maybe when we are on our way back, we could meet up when we get home”. He smiled softly and shook his head, knowing exactly what she wanted to do if they met up, “I’m only interested in one woman, so I’m sorry, I can’t”. 

It was also clear she wasn’t about to give up, “Well, let me know if you change your mind, I can give you my number before we land”. Shaking his head, he chuckled, “I’m flattered, I really am, but I won’t change my mind”, with that, he put his headphones on so he could tune into the inflight movie and so she knew that the conversation was over and not negotiable. 

Getting off the plane, he could see her already.. She had not long gotten off her own flight and had been waiting maybe only around ten minutes or so for him and his smile got wider as she turned around and spotted him, the look on her face lighting up in a grin as she picked up her go bag and ran through the airport to get to him, the woman who had spoken to him was with her friend and both saw it, “You never had a chance”, her friend laughed and shook her head as she began to walk away while the woman who spoke to him couldn’t stop watching and staring, thinking how lucky she was to have such a sexy man travelling all this way to see her. 

It was heaven to have her in his arms again, and his heart filled with a warmth and he leaned in and kissed her temple before she pulled back a little.. “I was gonna meet you at the hotel”, she spoke for the first time in way of greeting, “but then I turned and saw you there and couldn’t stop myself from running right into your arms”. He chuckled and smiled back, leaning in this time to kiss her lips.. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Cath”, he added, smiling softly as she returned his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet me halfway   
> Pairing: McRoll   
> Continuation of season 2 episode 4 Mea Makameae   
> When Steve and Cath finally meet up in Mumbai

Cath’s POV

It had been a long three months, and it still surprised her how even just thinking about seeing him made her feel giddy and excited.. He had a way of making her feel special and loved, even though he didn’t say the words to her, she knew he loved her. It was in the way he looked at her, the way he always texted her just to say good morning or good night, whenever she was on land, and in Hawaii, he insisted she stay with him so she didn’t have to rent a place, and it was the way he always made sure she knew that despite him working and being busy with a case, that she was important to him. 

After the gruelling schedule she had endured being in NAVCENT, and very little days off since she flew out there, she was looking forward to having a few days of R&R alone with Steve, and not being interrupted by anyone or any cases. She wasn’t sure if Steve could have taken time off now, but was happy when he texted back to let her know he would be there. It meant a lot to her that he took some time from his own work as well, it meant he truly did care about her and their relationship, as well as that he was looking after himself because she knew he hadn’t had any time off since coming back to Hawaii after his father died. 

Though a lot of men had propositioned her, she only had eyes for one man and that was Steve McGarrett.. Billy Harrington had been the only other man she had really dated and though she liked him, it was never anything serious for her, she didn’t even sleep with him because her heart was still with Steve and though her and Steve had broken up, She couldn’t shake the thought of sleeping with another man.. She was the kind of woman where she was a one and done kind of man when it came to sex.. She might have been a tough woman on the exterior, but she was a softie at heart and a romantic as well and her thoughts on the matter of sex was she only ever wanted to be with the one man she gave her virginity to. 

All throughout the plane ride she was a bundle of nerves, she noticed even in the short time he had been on the island, he was gaining a family and looking more and more settled and though he had now lost both his parents, he seemed happy and she wanted to make sure anything she did all she could do to keep him feeling happy and settled. 

She had gotten a commercial flight out of Bahrain and sat next to a older Indian woman who was on her way back home from a trip in Bahrain who was showing off her grandchildren on her phone to a very patient Catherine who loved seeing these photos. As Catherine wasn’t in uniform, the woman asked why she was all the way in Bahrain and on her way to Mumbai and she explained she was in the Navy and was stationed in the gulf and was now on her way to meet her boyfriend for some down time. 

The woman could sense that Catherine and this man of hers had a special connection, it was written all over her face, and it made her happy to see young love, reminding her of the time she met her husband who had since passed away.. She had the same look on her face that Catherine wore, and at the end of the flight, she apologised for talking her ear off, and was delighted to receive the response from Catherine that it was time well spent and that she hoped her and Steve could one day show a kind stranger photos of their own grandchildren. 

Her heart raced inside her chest when she spotted her sailor, shrugging her go bag on her shoulder and racing towards him, and running right into his open arms, the smile on her face seeing him.. the way she looked at him, it was obvious she only had eyes for him, and that she had missed him.. Seeing him in Hawaii becoming settled, it made her start to rethink her own life.. She still had a while to go yet before she had to decide if she wanted to re-enlist but seeing him in his element at home running a task force, it made her yearn for setting down roots herself. 

“Why don’t we go to the hotel, have a beer, maybe a swim in the pool and then we can decide where we want to go out for dinner”, she smirked when he playfully looked shocked at the dinner suggestion, “Don’t you forget, just because I couldn’t go out that night because I was leaving, doesn’t mean you get to renege on what you owe me.. and I’ve been craving Indian for months now”. 

Though she had been craving Indian food for months, what she was craving most was to feel Steve’s touch again and to feel his arms wrapped around her.. They had been apart for longer stretches then this, but at the same time, this one felt like it hurt a lot more than then other times.. “Long as you know that I have been craving you Cath”, he winked and smiled as he pulled away from her to move his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk through the airport and towards the rental car area so they could rent a vehicle. “Ohh I read that all over your face the moment I saw you Commander”, she smirked, laughing softly as they continued on their journey towards the car rental place. 

The older woman smiled and silently cheered Catherine on as the two of them walked through the airport, while the younger woman who had been flirting with Steve scowled at the clear closeness and intimacy between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Hey there guys.. I’m sorry I still haven’t gotten around to updating my stories I have already got up and waiting for updates but I have stumbled onto a bit of a rabbit hole of rewatching season 1 and now on season 2 and deciding to make some further little tack on scenes to ones that were never actually shown on screen. I will get to my other stories but this is my way of slowly getting back into writing after not really writing for months, it’s a bit more familiar to work off an idea based on an episode or scene in the show then to try to come up with new ideas for my ongoing pending stories right now, so I hope you do understand but once I get back into the grove of writing, I will certainly get back to those ones sooner rather then later. 
> 
> I was watching this scene where Catherine tells Steve she was being re-deployed to NAVCENT and how Steve, while understanding of the situation visibly disappointed took it upon himself to ask if she wanted to meet halfway and decided I wanted to see how that scene would have turned out if it had been shot. Now while researching, I checked how long flights to get to Mumbai from Honolulu, and from Barhrain which I feel would have been one of the closest airports to the gulf where she was located and it doesn’t seem to be halfway. From Bahrain to Mumbai is 3h 25m duration and from Honolulu to Mumbai is 21 hours, 20 minutes, however this was where he suggested they meet up, so I am going to go with it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.. I’m not sure if it should leave it as it is, or keep going so let me know what you think, I’m happy to carry on if you guys like it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Hey there guys.. I’m sorry I still haven’t gotten around to updating my stories I have already got up and waiting for updates but I have stumbled onto a bit of a rabbit hole of rewatching season 1 and now on season 2 and deciding to make some further little tack on scenes to ones that were never actually shown on screen. I will get to my other stories but this is my way of slowly getting back into writing after not really writing for months, it’s a bit more familiar to work off an idea based on an episode or scene in the show then to try to come up with new ideas for my ongoing pending stories right now, so I hope you do understand but once I get back into the grove of writing, I will certainly get back to those ones sooner rather then later. 
> 
> I was watching this scene where Catherine tells Steve she was being re-deployed to NAVCENT and how Steve, while understanding of the situation visibly disappointed took it upon himself to ask if she wanted to meet halfway and decided I wanted to see how that scene would have turned out if it had been shot. Now while researching, I checked how long flights to get to Mumbai from Honolulu, and from Barhrain which I feel would have been one of the closest airports to the gulf where she was located and it doesn’t seem to be halfway. From Bahrain to Mumbai is 3h 25m duration and from Honolulu to Mumbai is 21 hours, 20 minutes, however this was where he suggested they meet up, so I am going to go with it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.. I’m not sure if it should leave it as it is, or keep going so let me know what you think, I’m happy to carry on if you guys like it enough.


End file.
